1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to access authentication in a computer system, and more particularly, to optimizing battery life in contactless technology tokens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic identification procedures have become increasingly popular with improvements in computer technology. Different communication protocols exist to authenticate users that attempt to access computer systems, computer networks, etc. Radio frequency (RF) devices are commonly used to automatically identify a person that desires to access a computer system. However, these RF devices suffer from constant battery drainage because the power is always activated as the RF device constantly broadcasts its authentication signal. Past solutions to the constant battery consumption have included offering an on/off switch on the RF device to control transmissions from the RF device when authentication is not needed and thus conserve battery power of the RF device. Among other things, this solution is cumbersome and fails to optimize the battery power savings with authentication transmissions.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art when comparing the prior art with the present invention as described herein.